


Of Masks and Men

by selenestarflower



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: This is chaos, We'll just see where this goes, i'll add tags as i go, i'm a mess, idk what else, other characters may show up, unmasking Red X!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenestarflower/pseuds/selenestarflower
Summary: The Titans chase a band of petty thieves through the warehouse district of Jump City. The thieves choose a bad warehouse to hide in. Red X is living there. He was not expecting visitors today.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Warehouses

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my TUA fic, but I got inspired.
> 
> This is probably a disaster
> 
> Unbetaed 
> 
> Chapter one is Beast Boy's POV

A band of petty thieves had stolen about a thousand dollars from the bank. Starfire and Raven flew overhead, trying to track them through the winding roads between warehouses. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy followed below. 

As they ran Beast Boy reflected on how weird it was to deal with regular criminals. He had gotten too used to fighting superpowered villains who were more durable than the average thief.

Raven dipped down closer to the road. "We lost them," she said, "it looks like they ducked into one of the abandoned warehouses a little east."

"Got it." Cyborg replied. They turned around the next warehouse and stopped in the old, abandoned sector of the warehouse district.

Starfire and Raven landed and they all looked around. "Do you know which one they went in?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"We are not sure," Starfire replied, "but surely if we listen we may hear their noise?"

They stood and listened. Suddenly scuffling sounds erupted from a warehouse on their left. Someone yelped. A thunk that resembled a skull hitting something hard, followed by several other sounds of people getting knocked out. Robin moved first, and ducked through the unlocked door, hopefully unheard over the noise.

Starfire followed him, and Beast Boy scurried in behind her. He heard Raven and Cyborg's footsteps behind him. Not exactly stealthy, those metal feet.

Beast Boy peered around Robin as a person in a grayish cape punched the last thief out. After a moment's pause, he realized it was Red X. Without the mask.

Cyborg shifted, and the noise must have been significant enough to draw attention, because Red X turned around.

_I knew it,_ he thought.


	2. Everyone Gets Very Confused and Nothing is Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk a little  
But only a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another! Sorry if it's crappy... and sorry if my interpretations of characters is inaccurate 
> 
> Raven's POV.
> 
> Still unbetad. Unbetaed? I don't know how to spell. I think it's unbetaed.

The first thing Raven noticed was that Red X was much younger than she had expected. He looked maybe fifteen or sixteen, wild black hair with an incongruous streak of white through the front, and blue eyes, which were currently filled with a combination of confusion, anger, and...something else.

The second thing Raven noticed was Robin. He had gone tense, like he was ready for a fight. He was conflicted. About what, Raven wasn't sure.

"I knew it," Beast Boy whispered. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all looked at him, confused. He didn't seem to notice, just whispered triumphantly, "I knew it!"

"What?" Starfire asked at normal volume. Before Beast Boy could respond, Red X cleared his throat. "Well. I'll...I'll just leave these people to you, whoever they are, and be on my way,"

As he edged nervously toward where the mask lay, Robin finally found his voice. "What the fuck?!"

Red X froze. "I told you all," Beast Boy said. Robin turned to stare incredulously at him. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Gave up on whatever he was going to say. He turned back to Red X.

"Can you explain what is going on?" He asked. No, more like demanded.

"I'd rather not," Red X said uncomfortably.

"Wait," Cyborg interrupted, "Robin, do you know him?"

Robin ignored Cyborg's question. "I don't care if you don't want to," he said, "explain."

Red X shifted. He made a move to teleport away, but Robin threw a birdarang, Raven hadn't seen him pull out at him. Red X dodged. "Jesus, Dick! Fine." Robin crossed his arms. 

"Wait, I'm confused now," Beast Boy said, walking forward and gesturing wildly between them, "how do you know each other?"

Red X turned, stared at Beast Boy, shifted his gaze to Robin. "They don't know who you are," he said flatly. "No, they don't. You're stalling."

One of the thieves groaned, apparently coming to. "Can we talk about all that later? They're waking up, and you should get them to jail, right?"

Robin made a frustrated noise and muttered something under his breath. "I have a feeling that was not complimentary, but I can't bring myself to care,"

"Whatever," Robin said, "give me the belt."

"Oh I see," Red X said, raising his eyebrows dramatically, "you don't trust me. How you wound me." 

"Cut the drama, Jason," Robin said, "you know I don't trust you farther than I can throw you, and I can't."

Red X sniffed and unbuckled the belt, tossing it to Robin, "Weakling."

The rest of the Titans stood in confusion, waiting for an explanation while Robin started tying the thieves up for delivery to the prison.

Outside while the thieves were carted off, Robin said, "Back to the tower now," he shot Red X a stern look, "and you'll _explain_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter other characters will be introduced!
> 
> Please comment and kudos. I have none and I am a turnip without validation. A turnip that can type.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! I might post again today if I feel like it. I hope you liked and if you did please comment and leave kudos. They are my lifeblood.


End file.
